forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Ni'novia
Category: Fanon Planets Ni'novia was a recently colonized planet on the edge of Unknown Space somewhere between Csilla and Reecee. It was named the capital of the Sith forces and has remained in the headlines since its colonization. The planet is devoid of sentient natives, but is rich in flora and fauna. There are five main continents on which are several Sith cities. History Ni'novia was colonized in 39 ABY by Sith forces. It was previously unoccupied by any sentient species, so there was no conflicting claims on the planet. Three years later, the main shipyards were completed and by next year the defenses were in place. Since it was the capital of the Ni'novian Empire, Ni'novian Republic, and the Order of Sovereignty, many key events have happened on the planet. The first major threat to the planet was at the start of the Galaxial War and since then, a fleet has been stationed around the planet. When the Ter Benix Empire revolted after Lord Kracor's temporary defection, fighting broke out in Benexia requiring a large Sith occupation force to quell it. During the War, the Sinatra Incident took place on the planet causing significant embarrassment to the Empire. A war nearly broke out over a territorial dispute around Nymenos that led to Jaden Mustik defecting to the Imperialists side and the creation of the OoS. Industry The planet boasts a full sized shipyard that took three years to develop. The shipyard is capable of producing capital ships along side many smaller ships for both military and civilian purposes. The collection of drydocks, construction platforms, and factories are in a stationary orbit over Ni'novia meaning that they follow the planet around its orbit of the sun but does not orbit the planet itself. The shipyards are protected by the defense fleet as well as two gun platforms. Defenses A minefield protects both the shipyards and the planet itself from attack. Several well watched corridors allow ships to travel through a patch of deactivated mines. When threatened, the mines can activate and serve as an extension of the minefield. A planetary shield protects the planet itself while over a dozen heavy gun stations orbit the planet. The Ni'novian Home Fleet is large enough to hold off or defeat most any invader until reinforcements could arrive. The population of the planet is relatively small at only around twenty million. Most of these work in various government jobs or in the shipyards with translators and diplomatic workers a close third. Nyne City The capital city of the Ni'novian Empire is located under the shallow ocean some twenty-five kilometers from shore. It was originally named "Ni'novia City", but upon the death of Nyne, the Supreme Chancellor, it was renamed in honor of him. On the surface of the water is a massive transfer station that allows people to ride a submarine beneath the surface to the protected Sith capital. Numerous checkpoints provide security and protect the city from infiltration. On any given day, as many as a hundred thousand people will travel through that transfer station to conduct business in the city below. At all times, piloted and drone patrol craft circle around the domed city both above and below water. A sensor net circles the city underwater preventing anything metal from reaching the city without approval. The dome itself is over three meters thick at the base and two and a half meters think on the top. It is constructed with prefab duracrete fitted together and mortared while the city was being built. Outside the dome is an energy shield that can be raised should there be an attack. This shield is also capable of maintaining the air bubble inside the city for several hours should be dome be breached. Inside the dome is another energy shield that can be activated in the case of a breach. This shield is mainly a magicon field that prevents the water from coming in for around an hour but does not block energy weapons or solid objects such as fighters and submarines. Some of the main buildings have their own protective energy field generators that can be activated to protect those inside from the water for a short time. Evacuation drills are conducted every few months and it takes an average of one hour and ten minutes to evacuate the entire city during a simulated attack. Without an attack, it takes only half that time. Inside the city are several important buildings. The capitol building, Nyne Center, was also named after the first Supreme Chancellor. Here, the Sith Council has its Council Chambers. Next door and connected to the Council Chambers is the Imperial Hall built by Trivas during the Galaxial War and now mostly abandoned. Down the street is the Sith Temple where most new Adepts and Apprentices are taught. Military Headquarters where the Sith military officers meet is also located in the city. Closer to the aqua dome and away from the main district is the Inquisitor's Headquarters with the Grand Inquisitor's office. Few people actually live in the city. Those that do are watched heavily for security purposes. As of mid 46 ABY, there were only about 40,000 people living in Nyne City. Most of those are staffers for the military and political offices there. Though as many as 30,000 people work in the city itself, over two thirds of them commute from the nearby coastline suburbs. Other Notable Cities Benexia Commanded by: Lord Kracor The Region of Benixia is located in the temperate ecosystem surrounding Lake Casla. The region was originally a deciduous forest, but the forest has been torn down by its occupants, leaving a flat and fertile grassland used for animal ranching. Weather is generally cool, ranging from -10 degrees Celsuis to 30 degrees Celsius. The large metropolitan area is currently the home to over 2 million residents, most of them human. The Metro is divided into ten city districts, with the largest and most populated one being the capital district, Raporae. Raporae is the city district where Kracor has chosen to house his fortress. It is divided into three sections: the military section, the residential, and the downtown. The military section contains Kracor's fortress, a garrison with 18,000 troopers and conscripts, and a spaceport with 64 Tie fighters and 12 freighters and a landed royal cruiser. The residential section is the home 700,000 residents, most of whom are upper class workers or old retired soldiers who migrated from the Ter Benix system. The downtown section of Raporae is filled with dozens of large skyscrapers, most of which contain the offices of large Outer Rim trading corporations. Ramorae is the only district that is surrounded by a defense wall and shield. Anti-air towers are situated around the military district, with a couple anti-air tanks stationed in downtown and the residential district. The rest of the districts are not as densely populated as Raporae. They each contain their own individual police forces and taxation. Each has been settled by immigrants from different planets. Therefore, some districts are more human than others, richer than others, or smaller than others. Nymenos See: Nymenos. Nymenos is a northern city that occupies the northern arctic regions of Ni'novia. For a time, it was used as the personal home and command center of Emperor Trivas and has since been taken over by Eliana until she was forced to flee due to an arrest warrant issued against her. The city is in arms now that the Nymean Ascendancy declared independence and is being evacuated. Wastear Commanded by: Lady Bastilla Population: 20,030 Wastear is at the edge of a huge lake, the largest on Ni’novia, Cave Lake. Cave Lake has many caves, both underwater and above water caves that stretch for miles and miles. Many of the caves have not yet been searched. The fortress has grown due to the rich mining which brings stable and well paying jobs to civilians of Ni’novia. About 95% of the population work in the depths of the mines. The fortress is inside the caves, which provides protection if ever a threat of invasion. Some of the caves have been marked just to support thousands of civilians who need shelter if ever an attack. The mining equipment is very advanced and bring up much of the raw materials used in the War to build ships, weapons, transports, and support Lady Bastilla’s planet Platarious. Inside the caves the temperatures stay around the same throughout the year, ranging from about 10 to 20 degrees Celsius. The second largest percent of jobs, which is only 3%, are for the smartest and most intelligent civilians to serve as governors and ambassadors to Platarious. The caves also provide a great place to train young Sith in combat and mediation. Zith Commanded by: Lord Scyrone Zith is a ocean-side City of refugees from all around the Galaxial War. It serves as a half-communist City. No currency can be used inside the City, no man can commit crime within the City (punishment is banishment if committed), no discrimination is in the City, and everyone is happy with what they have. The City is very secure with 3 layers of walls around it; an outer-massive wall that protects from all intrusion by land vehicles), a medium inner wall (mainly built with turrets, towers, and Anti-Air turrets), and a small inner wall where security constantly patrols. The Southern Border of the City reaches out beyond the Sea, so that people may enjoy the sea-life, or they may harvest fish and algae. Zith is filled with many different types of aliens and species. You will rarely see a human on Zith unless they are free of racial prejudice. The main fortress that Zith once was has been turned into the highest building on Zith. It has been rebuilt into a massive tower to scout out distant lands and is home to the central security. This tower is merely referred to as "The Highest Tower". Security guards are the most common form of employment within the City. So many species are willing to protect their families at the highest cost because of this freedom they have from Wars and skirmishes. Zith is probably one of the most highly defended Cities on Zith. No man, woman, or teenager is left without a job, even if they cannot work, they provide somehow for the freedom they are given. This mass amount of jobs and security has left Zith to be most amazing in their displays of safety. In the people's spare time they will go to the Zith library to catch up on readings from around the galaxy and from fictional writings everywhere. Theaters with translators are a common sight in Zith, and anyone willing to enjoy a comedy, drama, or horror play will like the theaters of Zith. Zith is also home to a large Zoo of animals and mammals from around the galaxy. Museums are also a common sight in Zith as it shows the history of many races that populate the City. Zith is the city of Scyrone, and although it seems like a dictatorship, Scyrone does not exactly rule the City. He is merely a figure-head for the City. He elected males and females courageous enough to take on the challenges of Zith. In recent events, and scared of betrayals amongst the Sith, Scyrone has found it useful for the people of Zith to relocate to another planet of his beyond the Unknown Regions. Delzoth will be the new home of the Zith people and it is here where they will make there mark across the stars. The City is now not in use but will soon be used as a medical base for sick soldiers and the tower underground will be used as a prison. Some of the far reaching sea-bases will be used as a prison too.